


Le poids du passé

by Eastpak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastpak/pseuds/Eastpak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina va à l'appartement de Snow et David pour se confier et se vider un peu du poids de son passé afin de construire son futur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le poids du passé

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 3 - Swan Queen Week - Insecurities

* * *

Appartement de Snow et David – Storybrooke.

Regina faisait les cent pas devant la porte en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Regina souffla puis se mit devant la porte. Elle leva la main pour toquer mais se résigna et laissa tomber son front sur la porte.

« Regina ? » Elle se retourna et vit Snow et David dans la cage d'escalier. « Tout va bien ? »  
« Oui. » Snow haussa un sourcil. « Non. » Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je ne sais pas … » Snow se rapprocha de Regina.  
« Viens, tu vas nous dire ça à l'intérieur. » Regina hocha la tête. Snow sourit et commença à ouvrir la porte. David, rester silencieux, porta une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Regina, en soutien. « Café, thé ou bien chocolat ? » Demanda Snow en se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine. David enleva le manteau de Regina afin qu'elle soit plus confortable.  
« Merci David. Je suppose que tu n'as rien de plus fort. » Snow regarda Regina en haussant un sourcil. Regina roula les yeux. « Thé dans ce cas. »  
« Viens Regina. » David amena Regina sur le canapé pendant que Snow préparait le thé. Une fois assise, Regina soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le canapé. David et Snow se regardèrent inquiets. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Emma ou Henry ? » Regina leva la tête de suite en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi David ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air pensive. » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Plus que d'habitude. »  
« Pas d'inquiétude David, aucune envie d'arracher des cœurs ou de jeter des malédictions. » Répliqua Regina en roulant les yeux. Snow déposa les tasses de thé puis s'installa à côté de Regina en lui prenant une main.  
« Ce que David essaye de dire ... » Snow réprimanda David d'un regard. « Tu es heureuse avec Emma et Henry mais dernièrement on a l'impression que tu doutes. »  
« Oui, tu as ce regard lointain lorsque tu penses que personne ne regarde. » Regina baissa la tête et regarda sa main conjointe avec Snow.  
« J'ai peur. »  
« Aucune raison d'avoir peur, Emma a le service de nuit et nous savons tous que c'est palpitant et remplis d'action en tout genre. Henry est avec des copains un peu plus âgé mais il est très responsable et … »  
« Non Snow, j'ai peur que tout ceci soit un rêve. » Regina regarda Snow. « Emma, Henry, vous … Tout cet amour et ce bonheur … »  
« Regina … »  
« De vieilles insécurités, tout va bien David. »  
« Non Regina. » David prit l'autre main de Regina. « Tu peux nous dire, nous sommes une famille. » Regina eut un petit sourire. Elle souffla puis retira sa main en contact avec Snow. Regina sortit une boîte de sa poche de pantalon et la donna à Snow. Après confirmation de Regina, Snow ouvrit la boîte et vit une magnifique bague en argent avec des diamants.  
« Cela fait quelques semaines que j'essaye, en vain, de demander Emma en mariage. » Regina ferma les yeux. « A chaque fois, j'entends ma mère, l'Evil Queen, Rumple … » David serra la main de Regina. « Emma a remarqué mon comportement. Elle n'a rien dit mais je le vois. » Regina sécha une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. « Elle me regarde avec ses yeux de Shérif, essayant de découvrir mon secret. » Regina prit une grande respiration. « Emma ne me considère pas comme l'Evil Queen. Elle nous distingue en deux entités différentes alors qu'elle fait partie de moi Snow. » « Bien sûr qu'elle vous sépare Regina. Tu as tellement changée et tu n'es plus vraiment l'Evil Queen. » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Sauf évidemment lorsque tu es en colère et avec certaines des tes expressions faciales comme ce haussement de sourcils. » Regina roula des yeux. « Ou un certain roulement des yeux. »  
« Tu sais Regina, Emma ne t'a jamais vu comme l'Evil Queen. Tu es toujours été Regina. »  
« David, ne dit pas de bêtises … »  
« Je suis honnête Regina. Emma a cru en toi, en Regina, lorsque l'intégralité de la ville ne voyait que l'Evil Queen. » Regina soupira en fermant les yeux.  
« Regina ? » La voix d'Emma retentit derrière la porte de l'appartement. Regina se leva d'un bond pour ouvrir la porte.  
« Emma, je croyais que tu avais le service de nuit. » Regina était timide maintenant face à Emma après sa conversation avec Snow et David.  
« C'est toujours le cas, Ruby me remplace pour 10 minutes maximum. »  
« Que fais-tu ici ? » Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
« Tu es distante depuis quelques semaines, je sais qu'il faut te laisser le temps mais je sais aussi que tu dois en parler à quelqu'un. » Emma haussa les épaules.  
« Comment sais-tu que j'irais voir tes parents ? »  
« Je te connais Regina. » Emma se gratta la nuque. « Tu appréhendes l'inconnu dans notre vie parce que tu as l'ombre de l'Evil Queen qui ne veut pas partir. » Emma s'avança et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Tu veux me demander quelque chose mais tu te retiens à cause de ton passé. Et je peux le comprendre Regina mais je serais toujours là. »  
« Je … Emma je … »  
« Ne dis rien, prend ton temps. Nous avons toute la vie ensemble. » Emma caressa le visage de Regina. « Je t'aime. » Emma embrassa délicatement Regina puis s'éloigna afin de retourner à la station.  
« Regina ? » Snow avait poser une main sur l'épaule de Regina, la sortant ainsi de sa rêverie. David avait ramener les tasses dans la cuisine.  
« Snow … »  
« Je suis là. »  
« Elle sait. »  
« Évidemment qu'elle sait Regina, elle te connaît. »  
« Que dois-je faire ? »  
« Te prendre en mains, peut-être voir Archie. » Regina roula des yeux. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire Regina mais tu dois discuter avec quelqu'un et nous sommes trop proche de la situation. »  
« Oui tu as raison David. » Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je vais voir le Docteur Hopper demain. » Regina prit une grande inspiration puis quitta Snow et David après des sourires et des accolades.

* * *

Bureau Docteur Hopper, le lendemain.

« Je dois dire Regina, j'ai été très surpris de vous voir devant ma porte ce matin. » Archie enleva ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. « Avant moi. »  
« J'ai besoin de discuter d'insécurités qui restent avec moi depuis un certain nombre d'années.»  
« Je vous écoute Regina, je ne juge pas, vous pouvez me faire confiance. » Regina eut un petit sourire.  
« Je souhaite demander Emma en mariage mais je n'y arrive pas. »  
« Vous n'avez pas trouvé le bon moment ? » Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux. « J'ai constamment les voix de ma mère, de Rumple et de l'Evil Queen dans ma tête, me disant que tout ceci est un piège pour me rendre faible. » Regina sécha une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. « Que l'amour d'Emma et d'Henry n'est qu'une illusion pour m'enfermer ou bien l'amitié de Snow et David … »  
« Le poids du passé. Vous ne l'avez jamais abordé avec Shérif Swan ? »  
« Ironique n'est-ce pas. »  
« Intriguant serait plus juste. » Regina éclata de rire.  
« La personne qui devrait me haïr est amoureuse de moi. »  
« Regina … »  
« Pendant 28 ans, j'ai privé Emma de sa famille, de bonheur. »  
« Vous lui avez tout de même rendu service. » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Imaginez Shérif Swan vivant dans l'Enchanted Forest, les protocoles, les vêtements … Non, cette vie n'aurait pas été simple pour Shérif Swan. » Regina sourit.  
« Vous avez peut-être raison. » Regina se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Que dois-je faire ? »  
« Videz votre esprit, acceptez cette part de vous-même comme une autre personne et vous pourrez passer le cap avec Shérif Swan. » Regina hocha la tête.  
« Merci Docteur. »  
« Je vous en prie Regina, revenez quand vous voulez. » Regina sourit à Archie puis quitta son bureau.

* * *

Station de police.

« Le Shérif dans toute sa splendeur. » Emma enleva ses pieds du bureau et vit Regina dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
« Que fais-tu ici Regina ? »  
« Je suis venue te voir. Je sors d'un entretien avec Docteur Hopper. » Emma prit Regina dans ses bras.  
« Bien passé ? »  
« Hum ... » Regina embrassa Emma. « Je t'aime. » Emma sourit tout en caressant la mâchoire de Regina. « Épouse-moi ... »  
« Ouais ? » Regina hocha la tête. Emma sourit et embrassa Regina.


End file.
